1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand held tool for the removal of vacuum hoses. The field of automotive maintenance is seen as the most obvious benefactor from the unique advantages of this invention. More generally, any machinery having flexible hoses slipped over and attached to tubular stub fittings could use this invention to improve the ease with which the hoses could be replaced.
Thus it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad, and the particular preferred embodiment described herein is in no way meant to be limiting the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal of rubber hoses from tubes has always been difficult. Pulling the hose directly does not work because the exertion of tension on the hose tends to contract its diameter thus causing it to grip the tube more tightly. The action is similar to the common children's toy known as a finger trap. When the tube is a stub pipe extending from a wall the problem is made more severe because it is difficult to get behind the hose to pry it off, particularly without damaging the hose, the pipe, or both. Often it becomes necessary to actually cut the hose longitudinally to unwrap it from the pipe. There have been numerous hand tools provided in the prior art that are adapted for prying apart various objects. The mostc obvious examples are the common claw hammer and the crowbar. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are generally not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as described hereinafter.
The following known prior art, discovered at the United States Patent Office, is discussed so as to satisfy the duty to disclose all pertinent information and provide a contrast to the unique features of the instant invention. As will be seen, the simplicity and effectiveness of my invention is not rivaled in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,309 to Hepp relates to a clip retaining tool. The mounting of clips and similar elements for the installation of conductors, conduits and the like have been a rather slow process due to the difficulty involved in holding the clip and conductor in position while applying the nut to the supporting bolt. Hepp teaches a tool body 10 which is formed of a bar of metal or equivalent material shaped to provide an elongated, round shank 12, having fixed on one end thereof a handle grip 14. At the opposite end, the tool body is shaped to provide a holder engaging portion or claw 16 and constituting a flattened part directed at an oblique angle from the shank 12. In the outer end of part 16 is provided a longitudinally directed elongated slot 18, having parallel side walls joining an arcuate bight 20. At their outer extremities the side walls of the slot have bevelled faces 22 diverging outwardly of the claw. This construction provides a bifurcation having a thickness substantially less than the diameter of the shank 12, but having sufficient thickness for the formation within the side and end curved walls of the slot of screw threads 24. From the end of the shank 12, to the slotted or bifurcated part, the portion 16 has outwardly converging oppositely disposed bevelled faces 26 for application of the tool. The patented tool does not show any sort of dual fulcrum for prying.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,017 to Watson relates to manually operated tools for extracting a wire from a shielded cable. Watson teaches a tool 10 that includes an elongated bulbous handle member 12 having a forwardly extending neck portion 14 of reduced diameter. The neck portion 14 is provided with an elongated axially extending bore 16 which terminates at its inner end in a second bore 18 of reduced diameter. The bore 18 receives therein the inner end of an elongated rod 20 which projects therefrom through and beyond the forward end of the neck 14. One end of an elongated substantially hollow tubular element is inserted within the bore 16 in concentric relation relative to the rod 20. The tubular element 22 projects beyond the forward end of the neck 14 for a distance shorter than the longitudinal axis of the rod 20. The patented tool does not show any sort of dual fulcrum for prying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,226 to Caskey relates to a tool for relieving air entrapments encountered in connection with the building up of pneumatic tires. It is well known to build up tires on a radially expandable and contractible tire building drum by depositing the desired number of layers or plies on and around the drum and subsequently placing the tread strip on top of and around the outermost ply. It is also known that during the depositing of the relatively thick tread strip upon the adjacent ply it is unavoidable that air is entrapped between the tread strip and the adjacent ply. This air which is generally in the form of small individual bubbles has to be removed from the raw tire on the drum in order to prevent a faulty tire construction and the danger that, with the finished tire in operation, the tread strip accidentally detaches itself from the remainder of the tire. Therefore, it has been the common practice in the tire building art, following the deposit of the tread strip on the outermost ply, to introduce two flat blades or knives from opposite sides deep between the tread strip and the adjacent ply and while the drum is rotating, gradually to withdraw the blades or knives in opposite and axial direction of the drum to thereby allow the air entrapped between the tread strip and the adjacent ply to escape into the atmosphere. This practice however, has not proved satisfactory for the following reason. Unless considerable strength is exercised in holding the blade or knife still in spite of the frictional engagement of the rotating tread strip and ply or plies on the drum, the blades or knives jerk back and forth, and it is unavoidable that they will cut into either one or both, the adjacent ply and the tread strip. Also, when the blade or knife is not held in a certain position, but more or less inclined, a cutting of the blade into the tire components cannot be avoided. Caskey's patented device teaches a customary rotatable segmental tire building drum 1 which has placed thereon two carcass layers or plies 2 and 3 which extend all the way around the drum 1. Furthermore, a tread strip 4 is placed on and extends around the central area of the outermost ply 3. After the tread strip 4 has thus been placed upon the layer or ply 3, it is necessary to remove the air which during the deposit of the tread strip onto ply 3 has become entrapped between the tread strip and ply 3. The air relieving tools 5 are introduced from opposite sides between tread strip 4 and ply 3. Thereupon, while the drum 1 is being rotated in any convenient manner, the tools 5 are in opposite direction gradually withdrawn from between tread strip 4 and ply 3. The patented tool does not show any sort of dual fulcrum for prying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,776 to Wolstenholme et al. relates to a tool for applying retainer clips. Present day automobile repair mechanics have found that installing windshield and rear window chrome trim pieces following auto body work has been hampered by the unavailability of a simple, practical tool for placing the trim retainer clips over the headed studs welded around the body window opening, the studs being permanently installed during the manufacture of the automobile. The major problem is the risk of damage to the glass windows themselves by scratches and chips inadvertently being applied to the edges of the glass adjacent the studs while the clips are being installed by makeshift implements. Since tempered glass is used in modern autos, the infliction of scratches or cracks on the edge of the glass usually necessitates replacement of the entire window, since the chips or cracks ultimately propagate through the entire glass panel. Auto body repairmen usually attempt to insert the clips over the studs by using a screwdriver or the like, and this usually involves first tapping one side of the clip over the stud and then the other. This has proven to be time consuming, exasperating and expensive, when a windshield or rear window becomes chipped or cracked as a result of this rather haphazard procedure. In many instances a sealant has been laced entirely around the window, and the sealant material prevents the repairman from clearly observing the precise location of the stud while he is attempting to drive the clip over same with a screwdriver. Needless to say, accidents and slips often occur. Since there are many studs in place about a typical window opening, requiring numerous clip installations in vertical, horizontal and inverted positions, it needs little imagination to conclude that a need for a simple retainer clip installing tool exists in this field. The patented tool includes a pair of pusher prongs extending longitudinally of the tool axis, which is parallel to the direction of clip installation (hereinafter referred to as the "forward direction"). The forward, inner sides of the prongs are cut away so as to terminate in the bevel surface at the rearward area of each undercut, which, with the pusher prongs, cooperate with the clip in the desired manner for enabling its forceful installation. The forward ends of the prongs are slightly offset from each other in a vertical sense to provide another important cooperating relationship between the tool and the clip. The prongs may be curved to enhance the facility with which the tool can be used. The patented tool does not show any sort of dual fulcrum for prying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,180 issued Oct. 8, 1991, to Combs shows a hinge pin tool having a particular form and constructed to facilitate removing headed hinge pins from the hinges in uni-body automobile repairs. The tool is especially configured to receive and apply heavy, forceful blows being delivered at a spaced distance from the operator's hand to prevent injury. The patent does not show any sort of fulcrum for prying let alone a double fulcrum. Also the patent does not teach or contemplate a removable universal handle for different sized tools.
By contrast the instant invention features a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly. The instant invention also shows a removable universal handle useful with different sized, but similar, pry tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 457,526 issued Aug. 11, 1891, to Daly shows a hand-held carton hook with a separable wrench-pry bar utility tool. The separate utility tool has a ring shaped center portion for attaching it to the carton hook, but this ring is in no way suitable or convenient for grasping or handling the tool. The wrench end of the utility tool is broadly U-shaped but it is not tapered for insertion behind a rubber hose end flush against a flat surface. This difference in structure is because the U-shaped end of the patented tool was never envisioned to be used as a pry bar but merely as a wrench. The pry bar section of the patented tool has a chamfered edge and is generally V-shaped.
By contrast, the instant invention has a U-shaped non-chamfered notch acting as a pry bar. In addition the pry bar of the instant invention has a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly. The instant invention also shows a removable universal handle useful with different sized, but similar, pry tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,246 issued Oct. 11, 1988, to Elliston shows a hand-held combination screwdriver having a plastic handle that receives a reversible round steel driver with a flat blade screwdriver at one end and Phillips driver blades at its other end. An elongated channel or slot with side recesses is formed in the handle and receives both ends of the driver, and the side recesses are shaped to engage and lock the flat blade end of the driver without additional parts. A "U" shaped locking key at the bottom of the channel holds and locks the Phillips end of the driver and also defines a stop for the flat blade end. The patent does not show any sort of grooved pry tool with any sort of fulcrum let alone a double fulcrum.
By contrast the instant invention features a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,879 issued Jan. 7, 1992, to Haviv shows a hand tool for aiding in the detachment of one member from another member includes a pair of lever arms pivotally mounted to each other and carrying handles at one end, and bifurcated, Y-shaped prying elements at the other end such that pressing the handles together moves the prying elements apart. A spring normally urges the handles apart and thereby the prying elements together. The patent does not show any sort of pry bar fulcrum, any sharp edged U-shaped slots, or any sort of removable handle.
By contrast the instant invention features a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly. In addition the instant invention features a sharp edged U-shaped slot for surrounding a significant portion of an exposed end of a hose and applying shear type removal pressure as near as possible to the frictionally resistive tube inserted in the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,409 issued May 14, 1991, to Hippach shows a tool adapted for removing fuel injectors from the heads of diesel engines. A handle is attached to flat bar stock which is bent in the approximate shape of the letter J. Specific radii are used for the specific bends in order to provide clearance for the fuel injector and for clearing obstructions within the engine head area. A lower tool engagement portion has a semi-circular cut out for slipping about the body of the fuel injector. A pair of fingers extend about this semi-circular cut out for engaging a flange on the fuel injector body. Rocking the tool forces these extended fingers to lift the fuel injector out of its bore in the engine. The specific radii used in an intermediate portion between the tool engagement area and the handle are specifically adapted to provide clearance and sufficient leverage in order to remove the fuel injector from its bore. The patented tool does not show a removable handle for mounting on tools of various sizes. No taper is shown on the U-shaped notch portion of the pry bar for working the tool against the end of a flush object. The patented tool features a single arcuate fulcrum.
By contrast the instant invention features a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly. Also, the instant invention is tapered to allow its insertion between the end portion of a hose and a flush wall against which it may be positioned. In further contrast, the instant invention has a removable handle suitable for use with similar, different sized, tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,050 issued to Johnson on May 29, 1934, shows a spike puller. The patent embodies in its structure a rocking fulcrum and a detachable claw for replacement with claws of different sizes. The handle portion and the fulcrum portion of the patented tool are integral and therefore the same fulcrum is used no matter what size claw is used. The patented tool has no teaching of a multiple fulcrum and the working portion of the pry bar is curved.
By contrast the removable grasping handle of the instant invention allows the pry tool, complete with its own predesigned fulcrums, to be exchanged with different size tools. In further contrast, the instant invention has multiple fulcrums' and a straight working portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,791 issued Jan. 14, 1992, to Grech shows a tool for unsnapping a snap fastener from and reattaching a snap fastener to a snap fastener base. The tool includes a wedge-shaped unsnapping end and a reattaching end having a recessed area for locating and pressing upon the head of a snap fastener. The unsnapping end includes a U-shaped slot having inclined interior walls. The unsnapping end is coated with a resilient, scratch-preventive plastic coating. The recessed area of the reattaching end is composed of a hard rubber. The tool may be composed of a plastic. The tool does not have a U-shaped notch at the pry bar end and the notch it does have is heavily chamfered so as to assist in wedging the snap fastener upward. There is no suggestion of a double fulcrum or a removable handle.
By contrast the instant invention features a double fulcrum to give a large mechanical advantage during early part of the pry to break a rubber hose free and then a smaller mechanical advantage during a later part of the pry to remove the hose more rapidly. By further contrast, the instant invention has sharp, non-chamfered edges to increase the surface contact area of the end of a hose and has a removable grasping handle. In further contradistinction, the instant invention features a sharp edged U-shaped slot for surrounding a significant portion of an exposed end of a hose and applying shear type removal pressure as near as possible to the frictionally resistive tube inserted in the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,915 issued to Puryear on Nov. 6, 1962, shows a hose removal tool. Similar to the instant invention the tool is for removing a length of hose from a pipe. The patent recognizes the important fact that rubber hose contracts in diameter when pulled in tension and thus it becomes nearly impossible to simply pull a flexible hose off a pipe onto which it has been slipped. The invention is composed of a removable bar and handle which serves as both a grasping bar and a fulcrum for a Y-shaped pry bar portion. A taper for working against a flush wall is not shown or suggested. There is no suggestion of a double fulcrum nor is there any sharp edged U-shaped notch.
Unlike the other prior art discussed, this tool is intended for the same use as the instant invention. By contrast, the instant invention features a sharp edged U-shaped notch for presenting maximum surface area to the end of a hose while at the same time minimizing the chances of the inner edges of the tool from wedging against the pipe. By further contrast, the instant invention also has a double fulcrum and a taper for working against a flush wall. In contradistinction, the instant invention has a removable grasping handle which is used to hold tools of various sizes.
As can be seen, numerous innovations for prying apart parts have been provided in the prior art. Only one of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,915 to Puryear, is specifically directed toward hose removing and that patent does not address removing a hose from a flush wall without damage to the tube or hose. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention. In particular, of the numerous prior art patents discussed, none show a sharp edged U-shaped notch for prying, none show a dual fulcrum arrangement, and none show a removable handle in combination with the first two items. The unique structure of the hand tool described herein is ideal for the specialized purpose which it addresses.